Alibaba Drabbles Part 2
by BWPR
Summary: Each chapter will be about a different pairing, though all pairings will include Alibaba. This is part 2. There is also a part 3. Chapter 1: Alibaba and Sharrkan. Chapter 2: Alibaba and Jafar. Chapter 3: Alibaba and Kouen
1. Language of Flowers

Link to part 1 of Alibaba Drabbles: s/12571835/1/Alibaba-Drabbles

Pairing: Alibaba and Sharrkan

Set during Second Sindria Arc.

Shoutout to Kestrealbird for the idea of flower crowns!

* * *

Sharrkan didn't get jealous. There was just no way he could be jealous, despite what Yamraiha said. Because why would he be envious about not getting something stupid like a flower crown? Even if said flower crowns were handmade with care by Alibaba, he still wasn't jealous. Even if Alibaba had made individualized ones for everyone (seriously, he even made one for Masrur!) but him, he still didn't care.

He also didn't care that Alibaba was spending so much time with the Kou princess, Kougyoku. They would sit together for hours, just talking and making flower crowns. It was obvious the girl had a rather large crush on his student. But as previously stated, he definitely didn't care.

"Am I going to have to worry about you killing Kougyoku? Because that would reflect rather poorly on our kingdom," Jafar deadpanned from beside him. He had no idea when the other General had even gotten there.

"What would make you think I have ill intentions to the little princess?" His smile felt like it was splitting his face in half.

"You were staring at her as if wondering the best place to stick your sword." Dammit, he hadn't noticed that he'd been staring.

"Just ask him out already, before he goes off and gets himself killed."

* * *

"Alibaba, out of curiosity, why haven't you made Sharrkan a flower crown?" He was slightly startled as Jafar appeared at his side as he sat in the gardens. He sighed, knowing the former assassin knew all about his feelings for his swordplay mentor.

"I actually made his first. But then I figured that a flower crown would seem stupid and childish to the future King of Heliohapt," he muttered, plucking the petals off of a carnation before him.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just found it odd that you gave everyone but him one." Oh man, was it that obvious? But as he thought back to all of his friends proudly wearing their crowns, it was evident that only his sensei didn't have one.

"Where did you put the one you made him? It isn't too late to give it to him." Jafar told him softly, an encouraging smile illuminating Alibaba's dark thoughts. Every time he made a flower crown, he would infuse a bit of his magoi into it so it wouldn't fall apart. The magic would also preserve the flowers, though, so his sensei's crown should still be in good condition. But just the thought of giving it to the man made him want to cry. As every crown was individualized, Sharrkan's crown was basically a love confession.

"No, he would just make fun of me if I gave him it." Jafar seemed frustrated, but instead of replying, he swiftly got to his feet.

"I better go take care of some things. I will leave you be, Alibaba." And before he could even say goodbye, the General was gone.

* * *

Sharrkan awoke to the sunrise, as he did every morning. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of flowers. Although he was confused, he reached out to grab them, sitting up in his bed as he did so. There were three types of flowers that were tastefully intertwined, the shades of purple, red, and blue playing well off each other in the morning light. Alibaba had finally crafted him a crown! No longer drowsy, he jumped to his feet, rushing over to his mirror. Looking at his reflection, he gently placed the crown on his head.

It fit perfectly, the colors standing out amongst his white hair. Reaching up, he gently brushed a knuckle over a petal, marveling how soft it was. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, admiring his gift. Although he was slightly confused to as why and how Alibaba left the crown beside his bed, he didn't really care. He wondered what the flowers were and what they meant, making sure to remember to go ask Yamraiha later. But first, he had a lesson with his favorite student.

* * *

"Good morning, Alibaba!" The young man quickly turned around upon being greeted by his mentor, ready to begin swordsmanship practice for the day.

"Good morning to you as-" He cut off suddenly, finally taking note of the flower crown on Sharrkan. The crown he made for him to be specific. The one that was supposed to be hidden away in a drawer in his room. He couldn't help but feel horrified, though it seemed the other was unaware he was wearing Alibaba's love confession.

"I know, it looks great on me. Thanks for the flower crown, by the way," Sharrkan smirked, though his eyes seemed to shine.

"N-No problem," he choked out, trying to stop his blush to no avail. At least he knew now that the other liked his gift, even if he did mean for it to ever go to him.

"Okay, now let's get started. Show me what you've got."

* * *

"Jafar!" He yelled, throwing open the door to the General's office. Upon finishing his lesson for the day, he had immediately began seeking out his target. The white-haired male looked up, startled by his entrance but not surprised to see him.

"What have you done?! And how did you get into my room?!" He felt like his heart was about to exploded, all the panic he had suppressed earlier coming back threefold.

"Calm down, Alibaba," the other sighed, getting up. He grabbed a glass of water as he approached, shoving it into Alibaba's hands as he directed the hyperventilating blonde into a chair.

"My life is over," he stated upon finishing the water, head falling onto the back of the chair as his will to live left him.

"Stop being so melodramatic. I merely gave him your gift, and, from the way he's been parading around Sindria showing it off, I'd say he likes it," Jafar chuckled, returning to his seat behind his desk.

"You had no right to meddle like this," he growled, more angered at the invasion of privacy than anything. The other had snuck into his room as he slept, gone through his belongings.

"You're right, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for finally breaking the stalemate between you two." The General was hiding his face behind his sleeves, the ultimate poker face.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled, exasperated.

"Nothing, Alibaba. Allow me to get you another glass of water."

* * *

"Hey! Yam!" Sharrkan called out, entering the Magician's workshop. He leisurely looked around, waiting for the other to make an appearance.

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of crafting a new spell?" Yamraiha asked as she finally appeared, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Alibaba finally made me a flower crown, and I was wondering if you knew what kind of flowers they are and what they mean." The other General was beaming, a beautiful ring of flowers adorning his head. Instantly interested, her annoyance faded way. When she held out a hand, the other gently removed the flower crown to give her for a closer look.

"These little blue flowers are called forget-me-nots. The little purple ones are lilacs. And the large red flowers are amaryllis," she explained to him, pointing out the flowers as she named them. Sharrkan repeated the names after her, committing them to memory.

"Forget-me-not flowers mean a connection that lasts through time and undying love. Lilacs mean longing and the early stirrings of love. And amaryllis mean passion and love," she recited from memory, her voice soft and fond as she stroked the petals on the crown in her hands. Sharrkan, on the other hand, was in shock. Alibaba had made him this flower crown. This flower crown symbolized love. This was his way of confessing his feelings!

"What are some other flowers that represent love?"

* * *

It had been a week since Alibaba had last seen Sharrkan, and he felt like he was dying inside. His mentor was no where to be found, and even Sinbad didn't know where he was. He wanted to cry, had his flower crown had anything to do with the other's absence? He made his way back to his room, done with practicing his swordsmanship by himself for the day. He was almost ready to fall onto his bed when he noticed flowers on his desk. Upon a closer look, it was really a flower crown. There was a note underneath of it.

 _Alibaba,_

 _Thought you could use a flower crown of your own. Took me a week to finally make one that doesn't look like shit, so you better wear it at all times._

 _Sharrkan_

 _PS- Yam helped me with the flowers, so if she got a meaning wrong, its not my fault._

He set down the note, butterflies beginning to take flight in his stomach. He picked up the crown, looking at it closely under the fading light. Pink peonies, meaning romance, were tastefully woven together with honeysuckle, which symbolized the bond between two people lasting for an eternity. Alibaba laughed, gently cradling the crown. It looked a little ruffled, and he could see some places where the weaving wasn't tight enough. But he loved it all the same, this flower crown that Sharrkan had made for him. It was hard to imagine the impatient swordsman taking a week to perfect his skills in crafting flower crowns, doing it over and over again until he finally made one that he was proud of. As he contemplated where to go after this kind of gesture, he felt something odd. He carefully pulled out what he had felt, revealing a wad of paper.

 _You and me, picnic in the gardens at sunrise?_

Looks like he was going to have to thank Jafar for his meddling later.


	2. Paperwork

Pairing: Alibaba and Jafar

Set during Second Sindria Arc.

Shoutout to Bun for the idea paperwork!

* * *

Jafar had been busy with paperwork lately, especially with all the new allies and trade partners. And by busy, he meant that every waking moment of his was spent organizing or signing or reading through paperwork. Mountains of paper were on every available surface in his office; his desk, his chair, his three guest chairs, his bookshelf, etc. And no matter how much work he did, no matter how many hours he put in, he never seemed to make any progress. He was tempted to give up and force Sinbad to help, though he knew he couldn't. Sinbad would just find another poor soul to do terrorize with documents.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair to calm down, pushing off his keffiyeh in the process. He felt drained and lonely, unable to catch a break. The worst part of this situation was that he hadn't been able to spend any time with Alibaba lately. Their relationship was still in the beginning stages, consisting of dates and hand holding. They hadn't even gotten to the point of officially being boyfriends. Although thoughts of losing the boy made him even more stressed, the flashes of Alibaba he saw in his mind's eye was worth it. The blonde sitting in the gardens, a smile just for Jafar on his face. Alibaba watching him as he sparred against the other Generals, amazement and adoration clear on his face as he followed Jafar's movements, worry on his face when he barely was scratched.

The former prince was special, drawing him in like a magnet when he even thought of him. Even Sinbad didn't have the same level of charisma and warmth. But maybe he was biased.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He looked up, unable to keep a small smile off of his face as he met the golden eyes of Alibaba. For a moment he couldn't reply, content to merely take the other in like a breath of fresh air.

"Jafar?" There was a bit of concern in his tone now, and Jafar came back from zoning off.

"Sorry, unfortunately I have too much paperwork to tend to. Rain check?" he asked sheepishly, hoping the other wouldn't be mad. Alibaba seemed to dim slightly at his words, and Jafar felt like one of his own poisoned daggers was stabbing him. This wasn't the first time Jafar had turned down Alibaba because of work, but this time just felt different.

"Do you want any help then? With the two of us, we could go through all of this in no time," he exclaimed, seeming to shine with hope that his idea would allow Jafar some free time. But as tempting as it was to have some help, he didn't want to burden the other. The blonde had been stressed enough lately, what with the mess at Zagan and getting cursed, and he didn't want to contribute to any more problems for the other.

"Thanks for the offer, Alibaba, but you should be using this time to recover. You can't keep pushing yourself like this." As much as he would like to spend time with the boy, his health was most important. He made sure to be gentle, but from the face the blonde made, he instead came off as condescending. Dammit, he hadn't meant to make it sound like he thought the other was incapable.

"You mean just like how _you_ are pushing yourself?" Instead of pressing the argument more, the former prince just sighed and left, shutting the door behind him. Jafar could feel himself deflate, angry at himself for trying to tell the other what to do, guilty because he was the reason their relationship was barely getting off the ground, and lonely because the other had taken the warmth in the room with him in his departure.

"Dammit, Jafar. He's not some kid you can mother, he's supposed to be your boyfriend," he muttered at himself, returning to his original state of running his fingers through his hair. Even more tired than he was before, if that was possible, he decided to call it a night early. He would be useless if he tried to make anymore progress, what with his thoughts centered around Alibaba as they were. The boy was quickly becoming a weakness, burrowing into his heart and making him go soft. But he couldn't find it in himself to regret his feelings for the other. What an emotionless assassin he turned out to be.

Maybe tomorrow he would try to talk to Sinbad about the amount of paperwork being forced onto him, he wasn't the man's secretary after all.

* * *

Jafar woke up gradually in the morning. He couldn't remember his bed ever being more comfortable than it was in this moment. The sun was shining through the blinds, illuminating his room in tones of gold and orange without hurting his eyes. There was a slight breeze that ruffled his hair, keeping it out of his face. Curious, he looked at his alarm on his bedside table. And then promptly froze as his mind registered the time, 10:05 AM. Shit, he was over two hours late. Jumping out of bed, he quickly threw on his drape and started running to his office, giving up on finding his keffiyeh before leaving. Maybe no one had noticed his absence, its not like anyone tended to visit him while he was busy. Changing his pace to a speed walk once in the few of others, he made his way to his office without drawing attention. Opening the door, he cautiously shut it behind him. Sighing, he leaned his head against the door, the cool wood feeling good against his overheating skin. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he made his way to his chair, plopping down like a frustrated child.

This was just not his week. He had never overslept before. Did he sleep through his alarm? Was the clock broken? Did Sinbad know of his tardiness? Putting his overthinking brain on pause, he made up his mind to work hard today. He had to make up for lost time. Maybe he would even get most of it done if he pulled an all-nighter. But hell how he hated paperwork. He was an assassin, a general, an advisor; not an accountant or secretary or official.

Opening his eyes, he was met with his second shock of the day. On his desk, neatly stacked and organized, was a small pile of paperwork. Frantic, his eyes scanned the room. No longer was every available surface covered in paper, instead, everything seemed to be recently cleaned. Warily, he brought the pile of paperwork closer to him until he could spot the note on top.

 _Jafar,_

 _These documents are all filled out, they just need you to sign them. Treaties, alliances, and trade matters have been sent to Sinbad to be approved or denied. Receipts and papers dealing with the budget have been sent to the treasurer. Complaints and requests from the citizens of Sindria have also been sent to Sinbad for review. Notes on the dungeons and other current world matters have been organized into binders for convenience. Letters from the Kou Empire have also been sent to Sinbad for response. Repair estimates for the damage Judar's attack caused have been considered, and a crew has been hired and will begin work tomorrow. Reports on magic advancements from Reim and Magnostadt have been sent to Yamraiha. Notes on the Dark Continent have been sent to Masrur. Documents pertaining to the other countries in the Seven Seas Alliance have been sent to the corresponding General._

 _I hope you'll have some free time later for a date, see you in the gardens at 5,_

 _Alibaba._

 _PS- Sorry for breaking into your room and turning off your alarm._

What had he done to deserve such an amazing person?

* * *

He made sure to be at the gardens exactly at 5. Alibaba was already waiting for him, laying on a blanket in the shade.

"Jafar! I packed us a picnic," the boy called out, turning to face him but still too lazy to sit up.

"Did you like my surprise?" the former prince asked, smile still on his face but uncertainty creeping into his tone. He could see the other start to overthink and worry, so he quickly sat beside him. He lifted the blonde's head so that it rested in his lap and began to play with the soft hair under his fingers. Alibaba, calming down, began to trace the scars on his legs where his clothes had ridden up.

"I loved my surprise. I was so behind on paperwork, and I really appreciated all the help. I'm sorry I didn't treat you like an equal earlier, I just didn't want to burden you," he spoke softly, but he knew the other heard every word. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he admitted he was wrong, but it was worth it to see the other blush as well.

"I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I just wanted to prove a point, and you were just so miserable-" He cut the other off before he could start rambling, as adorable as it was.

"I know. And I could cry from how thankful I am to be out from under that mountain of documents. How did you even do all that within two hours?!" He didn't even want to think about the pressure and stress doing all that must've put on the other. But all the same, the other was basically a gift from the gods. Between Sinbad and himself, there was a better chance of the paperwork coming to life and killing them all before it was all dealt with.

"It only took me half an hour. I've always found organizing to be relaxing, something thoughtless I could focus on, so, when I was in training as a prince, I took to paperwork. Its something I am good at, and my father was so proud that I was going to be a capable ruler," Alibaba explained, getting nostalgic at the end at the thought of his father. This boy was truly an angel, shining gold among all the silver. And although he was already well on his way to being in love with the dungeon capturer, he was more and more seeing why Aladdin chose him as his King Vessel. He was an amazing person, especially with his incredible ability to do paperwork.

"Jafar? Are you crying?"

"No, I must've just gotten some dirt in my eyes...Thank you, Alibaba, your help means a lot to me."

"You must just be lucky to have a boyfriend this awesome."

"Yeah, I definitely am." And if they shared their first kiss there in the gardens of Sindria, no one had to know.


	3. Reconciliation

Paring: Alibaba and Kouen. Sorry this took so long! I accidentally got swallowed up by a different fandom and just recently returned to Magi. If anyone has any prompts or ideas or pairings they would like me to write next, let me know!

* * *

Kouen loved war and knowledge. He loved fighting alongside his family, the people he trusted most, against the Medium and then Sindria. It was odd that moments after first meeting Alibaba, he fought alongside what was essentially a stranger. It was even odder that he enjoyed it, loved it even. He had seen a spark, a fire, that could never be extinguished as he fought with the Prince. The hope and love that kept him fighting, his ability to learn and adapt, Kouen appreciated it all. It didn't help that his Djinn equip was so similar to Kouen's own, their flames only building off of each other. He thought nothing of healing the boy like he did his siblings.

He couldn't help but feel bitter that the last time he saw Alibaba, he summoned him and the other didn't appear. He knew the kid wouldn't show, was counting on it even, but it was still disappointing. The boy had been living with them within the palace for a time, Kouen even believed the boy had begun to enjoy his stay with them, rather than it being the price for his Balbadd. He had so much he could've shown Alibaba about using his vessel, about running an empire, about being a king candidate. The boy was a ray of sunshine with the power to befriend and motivate almost anyone, himself included, and that made Alibaba one of the most powerful people he'd met.

When he heard about Alibaba's death, at the hands of Hakuryuu no less, he didn't know how to react. His brothers, Koumei and Kouha, noticed he was feeling slightly more depressed than usual following the news, but they knew better than to try and talk to him about his feelings. He really didn't mind being exiled to Samon Island, he was just as happy here as he was running the Kou Empire. The biggest downside, though, was the delay in updates about the rest of the world. By the time they received word, the boy had been gone for awhile. Kouen was almost satisfied at hearing about the death of Judar as well, at knowing Hakuryuu didn't win without loss. Still, he owed the boy and gave him an arm and both legs.

He was happy when he received news that the young man was still alive, though he didn't know how. Either his death was faked or he came back from the dead, and neither sounded very plausible. And then when he began to hear about how Alibaba was assisting Kougyoku in making the Kou Empire great again, he didn't know what they did to deserve an ally, a friend, like Alibaba. Apparently the young man had actually been paying attention when watching Kouen run the empire, though his focus was more on trade and economics than warmongering. It made Kouen beam with pride, and his brothers yet again stayed quiet when faced with his good moods.

"Long time no see! To think that you're still alive, Kouen!" And there he suddenly was one day, smiling at Kouen just like he used to. And Kouen, never one to smile, could only smirk as the boy held himself back.

"It took you three years to answer my summons. You're a little late, Alibaba."

* * *

Alibaba had been ecstatic upon hearing that Kouen was alive and to finally see him... He had to stop himself from hugging the man. He wasn't as close to Kouen as he would've liked, and he'd been scared there would be some bad blood or resentment for his actions back then. But Kouen had just smirked, looking just as attractive and regal as he had in his palace. Alibaba was quickly reminded why he had a crush on the leader of the Kou Empire back then. He had to admit, he still had a bit of a crush on the man.

After their greetings, they went outside for a walk to talk. Alibaba quickly took the position supporting Kouen before either of his brothers could even think to do so.

"What happened to your arm and legs?" It broke his heart to see Kouen like this, crippled but still proud, still unbroken.

"I gave them to my little brother," he explained quietly, his arm tensing slightly where it rested on Alibaba's shoulders as if he thought the other might disapprove. Alibaba was in awe at how he had changed, at what he had sacrificed for what he believed in.

"You've aged quite a bit," he joked to change the mood, shrieking when Kouen lightly smacked him. And yet he meant it, focusing on the lines on his face that weren't there three years ago. It made the man look even more serious, though he looked older than he really was. He wanted to reach up and trace those new lines but refrained.

"You know about Kou's current predicament, don't you?" And with that, he had to get down to business.

* * *

"...Please come back with me!" Kouen had zoned out slightly until he heard that, looking to see Alibaba gazing at him, pleading. And damn did he want to go with this boy. He wanted to follow him, wanted to have his back, wanted more things than he could bring himself to admit. But he couldn't. And so he turned the boy down, watching as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He quickly stated that Koumei was better suited instead to the task to soothe the boy. While the other perked up, he still didn't bounce back like Kouen had hoped.

After discussing what was essentially business and politics, he retired to his hut, leaving Alibaba with his brothers. He was exhausted, unused to this much activity anymore. For some reason, despite his lack of mobility, he had not lost or gained weight, nor had he lost any muscle. He theorized that this was due to his healing Djinn, Phenex, even though he didn't have access to his metal vessel anymore. He almost regretted that he couldn't just waste away to nothing. He closed his eyes and layed down, hoping that sleep would take him but knowing it wouldn't with Alibaba so close. He heard someone enter his hut, and he could sense exactly who had entered. But still, he kept his eyes shut and feigned sleep, not in the mood for goodbyes from this person.

"Kouen?" He could feel Alibaba standing next to him now, and he had to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

"Goat face?" This little shit. If he wasn't so busy ignoring him, he'd smack him. He heard the other sigh before he felt something brush his head.

"I've always loved your hair, you know?" Alibaba's voice was almost a whisper at this point. He could feel the other's hands gently brushing through his hair, stopping and untangling as needed. Kouen hadn't felt this relaxed in as long as he could remember. Next he felt those hands on his face, tracing lines and curves with fingertips.

"What happened? Things used to be so simple in comparison. Sometimes I wish I had met you first, rather than Sinbad. How would things have gone then? Would you still be like this? Would Sinbad still be like this?" It sounded like he was close to crying, his words as soft as Kouen had ever heard them.

"Are you done pretending to be asleep yet?" Alibaba muttered, grabbing his flesh hand between his own, warming it.

"I suppose so, you won't shut up," he jested lightly, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the boy who was now kneeling beside his bed.

"Come here," he muttered, taking his hand back in order to wrap his arm around the boy and pull. Alibaba made a sound of surprise as he was picked up like he weighed nothing and dragged onto the bed.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm just as strong as I used to be," he chuckled, moving onto his side so the other was against his chest.

"Show off," Alibaba muttered, hiding his face in Kouen's chest. It had been so long since he'd felt this peaceful. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was the King of an empire, since Alibaba was just a Prince who desired to protect his country.

"Why won't you return with me?" At least he'd given up the idea of changing Kouen's mind, though it appeared he wanted a better explanation.

"You have to pick your battles, Alibaba. It isn't time yet," he responded, using his free hand, the fake one, to gently card through the other's hair. He wished he could feel it, the soft locks that fell between his fingers. At least he now had better control over his hand and didn't have to worry about accidently hurting Alibaba.

"I'll come back for you," Alibaba vowed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself even closer to his chest.

"You better not die again, it was hard enough the first time," Kouen made sure to change the subject, not wanting to burst the other's bubble.

"I'll try." And with that, they fell asleep. Kouen knew it would be a long time until he could leave this island, and he didn't know if Sinbad would even allow him to survive that long. But for now he had this, this boy that was wrapped up safe in his arms. This boy that would become King. And he cared for Kouen for some reason, and that was worth more than all the knowledge in this world and the next.


End file.
